To hell with discussion- THIS CALLS FOR WAR!
by Universal Sweetheart
Summary: Ayase Scarlet is a second year student of Namimori High school who has aimed to become a member of the the dormant Student Council Body of her school were she easily gains the position of President. Her desire to re-create the school body is her goal but what happens when the organized Scarlet meets a person who throws her plans into a full blown war zone?


So I could not let this new plot come to my head and not put it to paper I hope that people read and enjoy it the first chap is just an intro to what I plan to do but I really want this story to work so possible one shot possible story- Please favorite.

* * *

><p>Student Council President<p>

I placed the paper on the surface of the table sighing as I looked towards my pen then back at the line I signed as my eyes scanned over my over-familiar signature that was by now, the norms for me with all its 'on-point' curves and curls that it had. What my eyes stared heavily at which sent glee through my body, was my position beneath my signature which said….

….Student council president.

My dream, My Aspiration…..My Goal

_Yes! Finalllllly!_

I fought for this position like an animal defending its last quarter of food during a cold winter solstice. Yes…like I was starving, like it was my only string of hope, while in reality…..it was quite the opposite.

There wasn't that much intensity in obtaining the position- actually, there was not really much competition….I was the _only_ person running for this position to begin with!

Can you imagine a competition where you are running for a position in a school where no one even cares?! The president of The Student Council where –clears throat- out of 2500 students….I won by one vote…and that was mines.

-Sighs-

There wasn't much about the student council's power in Namimori High School. It was recently built around 7 year ago so it never really had a strong history. But that made me even more enthusiastic to become part of it. Because I wanted to _create _the history for this blank-slated empty-paged school which basically had another kingdom reigning over it –grumble grumble-

I slipped out the chair walking to the window staring out at the basketball court outside the school. How ironic that no one even used the court- I mean- it's a freaking plot of land dedicated to basketball that nobody uses- instead of basketball this land has been ignored and sadly, is used by second year males to play baseball. Yes…..baseball on a basketball court.

And who came up with this idea….no one other than my silly headed friend, Yamamoto Takeshi.

Well even this…the student council has the power to change this in order to direct it to the student's desire. Such as, due to the lack of interest in this sport and the preference of baseball by a percentage of students in the school, the court should be converted into a baseball field.

Of course the student council has the power to do that and as the new president –pops collar- _I_ have the power to do that –grins-

Since my new position was given I have sent in drafts of some of my greatest plans and changes that I wanted to make to this high school. Like the investment into a more profound Wrestling Team and installing better equipment for the Home-Ec lab not to mention what the students including myself have been craving for…..a better cafeteria service where we are actually served food and not slump!

This school was a mess and no one really had the guts to speak out cause like I said, the student council body is basically dead and _another_ kingdom reigns over the school…..what was it again…..ahhh…yes- The Disciplinary Committee.

Apparently the head of this committee was the nest of fear. Many rumors circulated about him like if you looked into his eyes too long you could get instantly turned into ice. I also heard from my bio class that he was drop dead hot dripping with sexiness. But how could someone so handsome be the same person with a rumor that as the president of Disciplinary Committee he wasn't content until you have been completely disciplined by either crying tears are bleeding blood.

Some said he attacked with weapons I even heard he walked around with a gun. I wouldn't even dare to mention that one rumor that said his father was a karate teacher which led to his expertise and skills in fighting well. Ha!

Meh. Rumors. Their all lousy rumors that sadly morphed the student body into being scared of speaking up!

But that's why I'm here! To change the school to give them a voice and encourage them to speak against what they don't want. –Cue me standing effectively on the edge of a cliff at the sea with a sunset background with water slamming against the rocks creating an inspirational scene of Chivalry-

I felt my smile grow wider as I grinned in content.

"Oops I almost forgot about these" I said piling the papers together on the table. Nearly all my request that I sent to the principal was granted. Only one failed which was to install a fountain inside the bathrooms. I guess that was a little overboard. I looked down on the piles of papers, my finger curling into my short red strands feeling the ends curling around my fingers as I playfully shifted the weight of my body from one leg to the other. I was content and very proud of my work so far I was making really good progress!

I folded my skirt taking a seat. Starting Monday Namimori High School would be a different institution curtsey of course your new Student Council President.

Suddenly the door of the Student Council Room violently flung open a gush of wind slamming into the room as it ruthlessly attacked the air within, replacing it with a sudden rapid movement. Gushing and roaring it danced in anticipation sending a thrill of suspense into the room gliding through the air on waves of shock.

My hair blew in all direction as the wind slammed into my face my eyes widening as I could feel my pupils dilating as my heart practically skipped a beat or two causing me to basically become breathless ignoring the abundance or air that was around me.

I heard the curtains bellow and return to their post as the tension in the room fell and I looked at the doorway to find a male stranger standing up staring intently at me.

His eyes glared into me and I swore the blood in my veins paused for a second almost like a speeding vehicle hitting brakes at a red light. Sudden and unmoving.

His expression was basically attacking me. Annoyed and upset. But the muscles underneath his uniform tensed almost jumping from beneath the fabric telling me that anger was an understatement. He was most likely enraged…..no….pissed.

I stumbled to find my words. I was the student Council President. It was my duty to assist students and this was my first experience. I swallowed hard and looked at him.

His hand clenching the knob on the door as the metal bent under his strength crying in agony as he was slowly denting it.

About to tell him to stop I stumbled for his name only to glance a badge on his collar. Wasn't that the disciplinary committee? But it looked more profound a string of leadership attached to it.

_The president?_

I swallowed. I looked away to analyze the situation when my eyes landed on one of the scattered paper on the floor scanning to see it was a **confirmed** request on **The Disciplinary Committee to be Removed.**

I looked back at the president and swallowed looking at him. So this was the rumored president. This is the president of the club I just signed to get removed that was passed.

I felt my body turning into ice my knees basically went weak. I might have gotten myself into a very physically dangerous situation.

"Ayase Scarelet?"

My name escaped his mouth. I never answered. His face relaxed as he smiled, a dangerous smile, and he stepped into the room closing the door. The air changed, like I was no longer human and neither was he. Almost as if I was a barricaded prey in the face of my predator ready to be pounced upon.

Flashes of white from gnashing teeth, but flashes of silver from up _his _sleeves.

It's not what It seems like- I removed the club because it seemed to have too much power within the school, additionally it even seemed to overpower the executives of the school- no wonder they proudly signed the agreement….well….that's what I wanted to say…..but all I could do was stand in fear as I heard the clicking sound of the lock on the door.

A meeting between committee presidents?

A very….extremely….personal meeting.


End file.
